Sunday
by snoochie76
Summary: the final installment of the weekend. this time Morgan has a few surprises up his sleeve.


Sunday

After a full day of lounging and lying back and relaxing and room service they were more than ready to go explore their beautiful surroundings. Baby hurry up the jitney shuttle leaves in 20 minutes and we have to make it if we plan on checking out Coki Beach. I am coming baby she yelled from the bathroom. I'm so excited baby! Morgan said as he opened the door and made their way to the lobby. It was a beautiful ride along the mountains of St. Thomas she couldn't believe how wonderful this trip had been. She wrapped her arm around his as they bounced along the road. The shuttle that they were on was a open air one he loved the way the ocean breeze blew through her hair and made her newly pierced nipples harden in her barely there bikini top he begged and pleaded for her to where the one he surprised her with that morning. He slipped off to the gift shop before she woke up. His intentions were to pick up some souvenirs for the gang back home and his mom and sisters, but as soon as he saw it on the mannequin he got hard thinking about her in it. It was then he noticed a group of women standing towards the back of the shop staring and whispering among them. Just then one of them walked up to him and said, tell your girlfriend she is so fucking lucky to have you and him, just then she went to grab his dick from the outside of his shorts of course. Whoa he said as he grabbed her wrist before she could grab baby boy. Excuse you he said you could convey your message to my baby girl without touching my baby boy. She replied well with the way you two were acting the other night I didn't think you would mind. With that she blew a kiss and walked away with her friends.

Damn he thought what the hell was I doing that night geez he thought no more big dick contest for you big guy he whispered as he looked down. He found a neon yellow barely there string bikini he purposely picked out this one because the cups only covered the center of her breast leaving the cleavage and sides out for him to stare at all day. And it had ties on the side for easy access.

I'm so glad you are enjoying your view she said to snap him back from his drooling session. Hello Agent Morgan she called out to him. I'm sorry he said I was just looking at how sexy you look in this top. She smiled she was glad they where the only ones on the jitney she slid her hand in his black Speedo and started to massage his balls he let out a slow breath and squeezed her thigh. Baby if you don't stop I am going to spank you he whispered promises promises, she whispered in his ear. Before they knew it they were at the beach. She found a perfect spot under a palm tree and took of her wrap and let it fall onto the towel she grabbed a handful of fish food from her bag and dashed to the water to feed the tropical fish that swam right up to people to eat from their hand. COME ON BABY! She yelled as she hit the water.

He knew when he picked this island to take her to that she would freak to find out that there is a beach where you can feed the fish from your hand. He even had to admit it was super cool it was like being in a life size aquarium. They spent hours feeding the fish every shade of the rainbow ate from their hand even baby sharks swam into the shallow water to eat from them it was so magical.

Hey baby I have an idea why don't we do some shopping. You are volunteering to go shopping I must be dreaming you know I get I cant help myself baby. Well seeing as how the row of boutiques are right here on the beach I figured it would be fun he smiled as he kissed down into her top she giggled as she slid his dick out of his Speedo before she knew it she was facing the beach, neck deep in the water she bounced up and down on him he held her so tight everything felt so perfect. Baby oh my gosh im going to cum he whispered as he let her bottom lip slip out of his mouth. Yes please I need to feel you in me please she panted don't stop before she knew it she was coming right there in the ocean and sure enough he grunted and thrusted his cum deep within her walls. They held each other as they came down from their sex high. Um can we hit the shops now she said in her sexiest voice. Of course baby lets go.

She tried on so many different sexy dresses and he loved the fashion show she was putting on as he sat and watched and picked out what he like on his woman. He had purchased a few outfits for himself. He decided to wear one out of the shop he chose a all white linen pants suit with a white leather sandal, he left a few buttons on the shirt undone he knew it drove her crazy. The outfit was perfect for the Caribbean atmosphere, and he was well into his next surprise for her. Just then she walked out of the dressing room he almost couldn't speak. He could tell this was the dress he needed her to wear for tonight. He stood up and stood behind her in the mirror. It was a strapless white flowing chiffon maxi dress that dusted the floor it had so many soft whisper thin layers that she floated in place she looked like a sexy Caribbean real life angel on earth. Don't do another thing he whispered in her ear. What do you mean baby she look at him in the mirror as she admire the dress. I want you to wear this tonight, before dinner we will walk down the beach under the stars. Will you do that with me please baby? He asked sure I will he gave the sales lady the address of the resort for their other purchases to be delivered.

The beach was completely deserted as they walked slowly under the stars. His heart was so content this was everything he ever wanted in life he thought as they walked in comfortable silence. Baby thank you so much she said this was an amazing experience. It was then she noticed little lights up ahead on the sand and a small group of people standing around. She said wait baby it looks like there is something going on up ahead we shouldn't intrude she started to turn around when he stopped her no baby it should be fine nothing looks roped off or anything come on lets just keep going I am enjoying this too much. Ok I guess you are right. So they continued on. He was getting so nervous he was trying to hide his jitters by putting his hands in his pocket.

As they got closer she thought her mind was messing with her she could've swore she heard Henry's and Jack laughter. Hmm that's odd those little boys sound just like our little guys she said. If it where still daylight she would've figured it out for sure. She was so busy thinking about the similarities between the kids she hadn't noticed that she standing at the beginning of a long winding candle lit path alone and Rossi was next to her, instead of Morgan she looked up and gasped what's going on? She asked shakily well Penelope is seems to me that you are the very special guest of honor at your very own wedding little lady, with a small bouquet of tiger lilies in his hand to give to her. He also handed her a small satin satchel small enough for her to tuck down in her flowers. What's this? She asked, this is your old, blue, borrowed satin handkerchief direct form your soon to be mother in law and I was told to tell you that 3 generations of Morgan brides have wiped their wedding day tears on this and all of those marriages stood the test of time shall we? He extended his arm and walked her slowly up the path as 3 violins began to play softly as she walked she saw everyone that she and he held dear in their hearts. His mom, aunt, cousins and sisters, their team and significant others as well as there children, Gideon, Elle, Blake, even Strauss was there! She couldn't believe it here they all stood everyone in white against the dark water and sky. With the candles moon and stars as backdrops. The photographer knew this was an excellent photo opportunity so went crazy snapping shots she thought she was a celebrity for a second on the red carpet.

As she reached her man she shook as Rossi gave her to Morgan. Are you ok baby he whispered im sorry if this was too much for you but I knew I couldn't let another day pass alone in this lifetime. As the music played softly against the waves their two godsons stepped up and gave the rings to the minister. JJ and Reid where the best man and maid of honor. Fran sniffled quietly in the background as her only son married his best friend and long time love. Luckily Kevin was there recording everything because she knew she was so shell shocked everything was so much to take in it was like a blur a huge beautiful awesome fan tabulous blur.

Just like that years of flirting teasing joking dating movie nights walks talks trips games and cases. All came down to this moment kissing her husband for the first time non of the other kisses mattered no where as much as this one THE FIRST HUSBAND AND WIFE KISS she thought in her mind. May I present to you for the first time anywhere Mr. & Mrs. Derick Franklin Morgan everyone applauded and cheered as they walked back down the trail of candles. Come baby we gotta go we cant be late he said as he pulled her playfully across the beach. Baby wait we haven't talked to anyone or greeted our guest! Nope no time he panted. We can't be late for our honeymoon baby! What wait Morgan she laughed out as she looked back at the crowd who followed them up to the limo. What about our stuff and our clothes and luggage? And our uh you know sexy stuff back at the resort? It was all packed up and taken care of its in the trunk. The trunk of what? She asked just then he stepped aside and she saw the white stretch Lincoln Navigator. Off we go Mrs. Morgan are you ready to start your new life with me he asked as the chauffer open the door. The women sniffled and the men cheered and whistled. She looked back at their family took her satchel out of her bouquet, and threw it into the crowd. Everyone watched it land smack in Fran Morgan arms she and Rossi grinned ear to ear. Morgan may have been on cloud nine at the moment but he didn't miss that he was surely going to talk with one Mrs. Francine Moran when they got back from their next surprise.

Off they went straight to the cruise terminal the very one she passed when they arrived. On to next adventure he said 3 weeks in paradise. Uh where are we going or dare I ask. She asked while he kissed her neck. Nope it's a surprise lets just say we will be on the ocean, island hoping, and making babies. Oh yes Penelope Morgan you will be coming home pregnant. Just then she lit up like a Christmas tree, they pulled up in front of the Carnival Splendor cruise ship. Come on baby lets go have some more fun just as he was helping her out of the limo the chauffer slipped something into his hand and just as she stood up Morgan said im hungry baby. She agreed as she looked down in his hands Morgan held a basket of navel oranges!

The End And New Beginning


End file.
